In a scenario, a wireless communication device may have a receiver and may power-up the receiver and power-down the receiver in accordance with a discontinuous reception in order to save energy. The communication device may adjust a gain and, after adjusting the gain, may synchronize a clock signal of the communication device based on the received signal. It may be desirable to provide a communication device with an efficient and short clock signal synchronization procedure.